мι мαℓdιтσ ιиquιℓιиσ
by yty
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura viven juntos en un pequeño departamento. ¿Podra surgir algo mas que un simple deseo entre ellos? SASUSAKU. Cap-1. Sorpresas desagradables. UP! Pasen y dejen su huella.
1. Pяσℓσgσ

**Aviso: AU, indicios de OOC, lime, lemmon en esu momento y lenguage soez.  
Capìtulos: 5 o 6, uno nunca sabe.  
Parejas: SasuSaku y ligero NaruSaku.  
Edades: 21 y 19 respectivamente.  
****Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

MI MALDITO INQUILINO: PROLOGO

Estaba desconcertada, no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba a ese chico por la mente. Como le irritaba. Si bien le aceptaba uno que otro capricho suyo, no era para tanto. Una cosa era regresar y encontrar a tu inquilino duchándose en el baño de tu departamento y otra muy distinta era encontrar a tu inquilino metido en tu bañera... con una tipa que nunca antes habías visto en tu vida. Nada más regresar de hacer las compras debidas para la comida de esta noche, había dejado las bolsas de las compras en la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación ha hacerme un cambio de ropa. Escuché el agua de la ducha caer, así que decidí entrar pensando que había dejado la llave abierta antes de salir. Sin embargo lo que encontré fue a mi inquilino sentado en la bañera con una mujer encima mientras ésta se movía inquieta sobre las piernas de éste. Lo que me resultó extraño fue no haber escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta, los ruidosos gemidos que la pareja soltaba.

Él no hizo más que fulminarme con su fría mirada. Instintivamente, cerré la puerta de golpe y me regresé por donde me había venido. No sin antes pedir disculpas. Dios, pero que descarados. Ni se inmutaron al verme parada frente a ellos, al parecer estaban demasiado _ocupados._ Todo esto era ridículo, no tendría que ser yo la que me avergonzara, tendrían que ser ellos los que lo hicieran. 5 minutos después ambos salieron de la ducha. Ambos desnudos. Él envuelto con una toalla de la cintura para abajo y ella también envuelta con una toalla que no llegaba a cubrirla completamente, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Él se volteó a la vez que clavó su mirada en mí. Tenía que admitirlo, esa mirada _me mataba._

Lo observé detenidamente. No había visto muchos hombres desnudos en mi vida, por no decir ninguno. Pero éste hombre daba Mucho que desear, sus piernas, sus brazos, su pecho, fuerte y musculoso. Su cabello, su cuerpo, su cara, todo en él era tan masculino, dios, ¡en que estaba pensando!, si bien era bastante sexy no era para tanto. Yo no tendría porque ponerme así por un hombre. Y menos esa clase de hombre. Me sentía más sucia que la mujer que estaba a su costado, después de lo que había sucedido y yo encima lo halagaba. Quizás me atraía, pero nada más. Claro que él nunca se fijaría en mí. No es que fuera fea, sino que no creía ser lo suficientemente buena para él. No era una de esas modelos que salían en las revistas ni mucho menos una Barbie. Noté que me seguía mirando.

_Esa maldita forma en la que me miras._

-Si sigues viéndome de esa manera, se te va a caer la baba.- Dijo serio, atravesándome con esa mirada que tanto me inquietaba.-

Me sonrojé a más no poder. Sonrió. Caminó hacia la puerta, seguido de la mujer que hace unos minutos había estado revolcándose con él. Esperen, ¿que estaba haciendo? No lo dejaría irse así como así.

-¡Espera!- Le grité.

-¿Qué?- se había girado para mirarme.

-Na-Nada…- Estùpida, me dije a mi misma. Maldita timidez, maldito hombre.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Me sentía extraña. Ese hombre causaba en mi cuerpo reacciones que nadie más había logrado provocar. La capacidad de hacerme temblar con una mirada.

_Haces que mi corazòn se detenga y se acelere al mismo tiempo._

Hace menos de una semana que empezamos a compartir departamento. Dos semanas antes me había mudado sola a Tokio en busca de nuevas y mejores oportunidades de vida, conseguí este departamento a bajo precio y un pequeño trabajo de camarera de medio tiempo en un bar cerca de aquí. Pero al parecer no ganaba lo suficiente como para poder cubrir todos mis gastos y los de la casa.

Así que decidí compartir el departamento. Lo que no se me pasó por la mente jamás es que sería un hombre y no una mujer con quien lo hiciera. Era un departamento a lo mucho para dos personas, compuesto por el dormitorio principal con baño completo, un pequeño cuarto para las visitas, otro baño en el pasillo, una cocina diminuta y un pequeño sala/comedor.

Esa semana solo se presentaron dos personas, una mujer mayor con su nieto en brazos, y él. Pensé que seria muy complicado estar atendiendo a la mujer, así que lo escogí a él. No, no fue eso. En el momento en que él posó su mirada en mi, supe que sería el con quien quería compartir el resto de mis dias en ese departamento. A pesar de ello, no solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa y mis conocimientos sobre él eran prácticamente nulos. La última vez que intenté preguntarle sobre su vida pasada, cerró los puños, hizo una mueca extraña y salió luego de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Únicamente está en las noches y para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Trae mujeres exuberantes y luego se encierran en su habitación. Le gusta dormir y estar solo, y no le gusta la bulla ni hablar más de lo necesario. No se en que momento comenzó a gustarme, pero sabia que era algo puramente físico. De una mujer a un hombre.

Tocaron la puerta. Pasó y me tensé.

-Tengo hambre.- Me dijo con un gesto adorable en su cara y una mano en su estomago. Me eché a reír sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño y me miró interrogativo.

¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto ofendido.

-No na-nada…- dije secándome una lágrima. –Pues tendrás que esperarte hasta la noche, hoy vendrán unas amigas y haré una cena especial.

-¿Amigas?- Preguntó malicioso.

Oh, oh no. NO lo haría.

-Ni se te ocurra tan solo pensarlo, será una reunión amistosa, no dejaré que la conviertas en una orgía.-Declaré seria.

-Yo follo con quien desee, o acaso piensas que las obligo o algo así, ¿ehh?-.

-No, como crees.-Dije divertida.

-Ellas vienen a mi, no yo a ellas.- Se me acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Si quieres… - Comencé a temblar cuando empezó a delinear mi figura con dos de sus dedos. – Podemos… hacerlo nosotros también.- Susurro seductoramente en mi oído.

-Jamás seré tu puta, Sasuke Uchiha. Me alejé nerviosa antes de que llegara más lejos.

_Porque un jamàs es un nunca se sabe._

-Tarde o temprano caerás.– Finalizó.

_Nunca lo dejaría hacer lo quisiera conmigo. No lo dejaría usarme para luego desecharme como a una servilleta. Sabia que el no me quería para nada mas que echar un polvo. Estaba segura. Era solo eso. Entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no podría haber nada más que nada.  
_  
Y me di cuenta que me seguìas mirando.

_

* * *

_

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.  
E_s_peroles gustase mi idea.  
Acepto comentarios, opiniones, consejos, y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.  
Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme.  
Manden sus reviews por favor.  
****Sois bienvenidas.  
**

**Nos leeemos! :3  
**

**Ale-chan (:**

**Posdata: Es apenas mi segundo escrito, no sean crueles nn**


	2. Sσяpяesαs desαgяαdαbℓes

**¡Hola!  
Aqui les vengo con el primer capitulo de este fic. :D  
Espero lo disfruteis. nn**

* * *

Me miré al espejo repetidas veces. Llevaba puesto una falda de tela blanca por encima de las rodillas y un polo negro con tirantes, algo escotado para mi gusto. Me cubrí con un chaleco color rosa y salí de mi habitación cuando escuché el sonido de timbre. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo la rubia emocionada de verme.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa para luego sonreír alegremente.

- Ino, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, pensé que seguramente tendrías muchas cosas que hacer y no podrías venir, pero veo que me equivoqué.- Dije sonriente.

-Hay pero que cosas dices mujer, claro que vendría. Hace tiempo que no te veo, cuéntame, ¿como está todo por aquí?-

Pasamos y nos sentamos, ella se sentó en el sofá más grande y yo en el sillón más pequeño.

-Muy bien, pero dime, ¿no vendrían los demás contigo?-

-Si así era, pero me dijeron que me adelantara, que ellos vendrían luego. Cosa que me parece extraña…- Mencionó pensativa.

Sonreí nuevamente.

-Y dime, ¿que has preparado para la cena?- Preguntó interesada.

-S-e-c-r-e-t-o.- Deletreé haciendo un gesto con uno de mis dedos.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera refutar el timbre se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

-Yo abriré. Tú quédate acá Sakura.- Ordenó.

Ino caminó hasta la puerta y volteo a verme antes de abrirla.

-¡¡¡Sor...!!!- Exclamaron cuatro jóvenes emocionados mas se detuvieron al observar a cierta rubia enojada.

-¡Ssshhhhh!, Cállense, cállense…- Calló la rubia. -La sorpresa, ¿donde está?- Preguntó desesperada.

-…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Idiotas!!!!!!- Gritó la rubia más desesperada que antes. –¡¡¿Se puede saber que mierda han hecho con…?!!

-Ino, ¿sucede algo?- Digo la pelirosa volteando a ver a Ino, algo asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

La nombrada se giró, ya calmada.

-N-no pasa nada. No te preocupes…- Sudaba por los nervios.

La pelirosa volvió a su posición anterior. Ino se giró nuevamente para regresar a su estado anterior.

-¡¡¿Como carajos se le ocurre venir y gritar sorpresa sin una sorpresa?!!

Todos sonreían nerviosos, todos pensando cual sería la mejor excusa para esta situación. La rubia sonrió.

-Esto se los digo a todos…-

Todos la miraban expectantes.

-Corran…-

-¿Ehh…?- Pronunciaron todos.

Ino cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Suspiró.

-Porque sino… - Subió la mirada y miró a todos de tal manera que entendieran que hablaba en serio. Se asustaron. –…los golpearé hasta que se les rompan todos los huesos, les sacaré los ojos, me los comeré, y luego los estrangularé hasta que se queden sin una pizca de aire y cuando eso suceda, los cortaré en cien pedacitos a cada uno y quemaré lo que quede de ustedes. Créanme. – Finalizó.

Justo cuando los chicos terminaban de prepararse para una larga muy larga carrera hasta Australia, alguien los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó un rubio corriendo hacia ellos. Sus compañeros lo miraban acusadoramente.

-N-No se vayan…aquí…aquí esta la sorpresa…- Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Estaba agotado.

Ino lo miró con enfado. Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo amenazó con uno de sus puños.

-Se puede saber… ¡¡¿porque cojones te has tardado tanto?!!- Le gritó exasperada.

-Yo… yo… etto…- Tartamudeó el ultimo en llegar sin saber que responder.

-Antes de que lo mates, será que podrás dejarnos pasar. Verás, ya me cansé de estar afuera.- Hablo un ojiperla serio y cruzado de brazos.

Ne, Ino… ¿Pasa algo?¿Porque tardas tanto?- Preguntó Sakura preocupada.-

No pasa nada, espera un momento, ya paso.- Dijo Ino sin voltear.

-Escúchenme, pasen en silencio y colóquense detrás de ella, yo la distraeré por mientras, cuando tosa ustedes pasan y luego volveré a toser cuando quiera que griten sorpresa. ¿Entendieron?-

-¡Si!- Asintieron todos a la vez.

Una cosa más, si la cagan… a ustedes chicas, donaré TODA su ropa a la caridad, y a ustedes… los caparé, y claro, luego los mataré. Dijo esta con una siniestra sonrisa.

Tragaron saliva. Sería mejor no hacerla enojar. Ahora comprendían porque Sai era el único que podía con ella.

-A la cuenta de tres lo hacemos, ¿ok?–

-Ok.- Afirmaron todos con un guiño.

-¡Tres!- Dijo en voz alta.

Los chicos se cayeron para atrás. Ino camino hasta sentarse frente a Sakura donde ya anteriormente había estado sentada.

- Ino… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- Le pregunto la ojiverde intrigada.

Ino tosió. Silencio. Volvió a toser. Tosió más fuerte.

-¡Ah Si!¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!- Gritó únicamente el rubio acordándose de lo dicho por la rubia. Levantándose con un enorme pastel decorado con diversas frutas y cremas pero dando de lleno con la cara de Sakura. La cual había volteado antes de que el se parara al escuchar la conocida voz.

Silencio nuevamente.

Las chicas se aferraron fuertemente a sus ropas y los chicos se tocaban la entrepierna temiendo lo peor.

Ino estalló. Caminó y se paró frente a ellos. Comenzó a gritarles una infinidad de groserías, las cuales nadie nunca hubiera imaginado antes que podrían caber tantas en una sola frase. Todos maldecían en voz baja e insultaban al rubio mentalmente.

Que problemático…- Se logró escuchar a uno de ellos.

Vamos Ino, no seas tan dura con ellos.- Dijo la pelirosa limpiándose el chocolate de la cara. No les grites, no fue culpa de ellos. Después de todo es una bonita sorpresa.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Es cierto, nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Fue Naruto quien lo hizo. Grítale a él. – Habló la novia del chico problemático.

La rubia aceptó a regañadientes y se tranquilizó. Todos pasaron a sentarse.

Sa-Sakura-chan, me da mucho gusto verte. – Dijo el rubio sonriente.

Si, a mi también Naruto.- Dijo ésta de igual manera. -Has cambiado mucho. Estás más guapo.- Dijo pícara. Sino fuera por Hinata, me enamoraría de ti.- Le dijo en son de broma.

- No digas esas cosas Sakura-chan…- Dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra rozando su nariz.

Sonreí sincera. Por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa me hacía sentir en paz, me hacia sentir bien. Como si en ese momento el mundo dejara de girar paran nosotros. Como si los problemas ya no existieran. El hacía ver lo complejo tan insignificante. Tan fácil. Vivía sin preocupaciones. Tan solo... era feliz. Y cuando lo miro es que me hace sentir capaz de alcanzarla, me hace creer que yo también puedo, al menos tan solo lograr un poco de eso tan anhelado, felicidad.

Chicos, ¿me esperan un momento?, iré a cambiarme, en seguida vuelvo.- Todos asintieron, me paré y me fui a mi habitación.

Una vez cambiada con un simple vestido rosa pastel, abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir.

Sin embargo, me quedé estática. Y ahí estaba. Sasuke Uchiha lamiendo y besando con desesperación el cuello de una asquerosa mujer. Con su cadera envuelta en las piernas de ella. Me causaban repugnancia. Al comienzo no supe que hacer, pera una vez comprobado que no era una ilusión lo que veía, cedí al enojo. La miré de tal manera que entendiera que lo mejor sería que se vaya. Me acerque a él en un rápido movimiento, lo agarré del brazo lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo me permitía, por suerte él no opuso resistencia, lo arrastré junto conmigo hasta su habitación. Una vez adentro lo solté, lo agarré fuertemente de la camisa y lo miré con mi cara llena de rabia.

-¡¡¿Que diablos se te pasa por la mente?!!, te pedí una vez, una puta vez que me hicieras un favor, pero no, no pudiste, tan solo…tan solo por esta vez te lo pedí, nuca te dije nada, te dejé que hicieras lo que se te venga en nada, pero ahora te pasaste.

-Pensé que te gustaban las sorpresas.- Rió.

¡¡Por un carajo!! ¡Esto no es un hotel!, a partir de mañana, si quieres revolcarte con una de tus asquerosas zorras puedes irte a otra parte, porque ya no vivirás aquí, hoy mismo te vas.- Sentencié.

-No puedes hacer eso.- Concluyó, con una mueca que demostraba lo tanto que se estaba divirtiendo.

¿De que hablas?- Le pregunté con el seño fruncido.

En un segundo ya se encontraba parado frente a mí, se inclinó hasta estar a mi altura y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mis facciones.

-Realmente eres hermosa.- Dijo observando lentamente mi rostro, como si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle. Me sonrojé. De repente se alejó para tornarse serio. –Dime, ¿él te gusta?- No supe que responder. No sabía de qué me hablaba. Hace ya unos segundos que me hallaba perdida en esos ojos azabaches. Mi piel quemaba en cada roce y ansiaba mas contacto. –Oye, te estoy hablando.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan lindo de esa forma. – Acaso ¿te gusta ese rubio idiota? – No creí haber escuchado bien. Me tardé varios segundos en asimilar la pregunta.

-¿Na-naruto?- Le pregunté aun sin saber como la conversación había llegado a ese tema.

-Ya veo, así que si te gusta. –

-N-no, no es así, es cierto que estuve enamorada de él pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora… ahora yo estoy…-

Levantó una ceja. Suspiró con pesadez. Como si fuera a decir algo sumamente importante, algo que definiría lo que le depararía en el futuro.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-

El sonido de mi mano golpear contra su rostro se hizo retumbar en toda la habitación.

-¡No vuelvas ah…!- No pude terminar de hablar. El me agarró fuertemente de ambas muñecas y me tiró de un movimiento sobre la cama. Cayendo encima mío. Todo sin separar sus manos de mis muñecas. Me sentía violada, ultrajada. Pero como se atrevía ha hacerme eso él muy descarado.

¡Suéltame, no me toques!- Le grité histérica.

Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, rozando uno de mis muslos y acercándose peligrosamente hasta mi intimidad. Acercó su boca a mi oído.

-¿Segura que no quieres que continúe?- Me preguntó sensualmente.

Rozo ligeramente mi sexo con uno de sus dedos. Me sentí estremecer bajo su cuerpo. Jadeé.

¿Segura Sakura?- Dijo haciendo rozar nuestras caderas en un brusco movimiento. Haciéndome temblar ante el contacto de mi sexo con su dura erección.

No lograba articular palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado excitada como para hablar. Mi respiración era agitaba y mi vista estaba nublada. Dios, si esto continuaba así… no quería ni imaginarme lo que iría a pasar. ¿Donde quedarían todas mis promesas de mantenerme pura hasta el día que me case?, definitivamente no podía dejar que esto continuara.

-N-no…espera… por favor, detente…- Logré articular entre jadeos y gemidos.

Se detuvo. Se alzó para mirarme perplejo. Con una de sus manos se limpió el sudor de la frente y con la otra me señaló la puerta.

Vete. Vete antes de que no me pueda controlar.-

Sentí miedo. Por una parte mi cuerpo me pedía que me quedara ahí, con él y por otra parte mi cabeza me rogaba que me largara de una maldita vez. Hice caso a la segunda. Me subí el vestido y salí corriendo sin poder evitar romper en llanto. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me recosté sobre esta, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo cediera a su peso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspire nuevamente. Maldita mujer. ¿Qué, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que ocasionaba en mí? Apreté mi mandíbula y golpee lo mas fuerte que pude la cama con uno de mis puños. Cada vez que se movía, que hablaba, que caminaba, que se enojaba… Me relamí los labios. Bajé el cierre de mi pantalón, para comenzar con mi labor. Después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que la conocía. El problema es que era la pelirosa la que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Era ella la culpable de sus acciones. Era ella y solo ella.

* * *

**¿Que tal?** **Espero les haya gustado. Le puse mucho empeño e intente hacerlo mas largo. Soy prinipiante, conprendame.  
****Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, pregunten. Espero con ansias sus reviews y agradesco a los que me dejaron sus comentarios u opiniones en el anterior. Creanme los valoro muchisimo. Leo cada uno de ellos con mucha atencion.  
Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Si fue haci me dicen que es lo que debo corregir. Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido. **

**Un beso.**

**Ale-chan.**


End file.
